Most conventional pressure transducers used to detect pressures in the pressure lines of machinery are intrusive, requiring exposure to the pressurized fluid or gas in the pressure line. This involves an assembly process requiring a breach in the wall of the pressure line or some other method of direct exposure of the pressure transducer to the pressurized fluid or gas.